tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Aquatic Ruin
|virmire = Twilight |ultimates = Metal Mario, Harry, Stephen, Ling Ling, Sweet Tooth |destiny_isles = Dexter |battle_royale= Dexter |last_chances = Sweet Tooth |final_showdown = Metal Mario |previousseason = Redemption Island |nextseason = Forest Maze |}}Survivor: Aquatic Ruin is the thirteenth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on December 22nd, 2011. It was the last fanfic written in 2011. Read the season here! The show premiered on December 22nd, 2011 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. Similar to Survivor: Reals vs. OCs, the tribes were situated into two tribes, one with OCs made by the author, and one with characters from video games, tv shows, anime, etc. Metal Mario was named the winner in the final episode on Feburary 4th, 2012, defeating 3rd Rock from the Sun's Harry in a 5-2 vote. Supervillain Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Ling Ling and Metal Mario. Survivor: Virmire saw the return of Twilight, along with other pre-merge boots Niko and Kasumi. This was the first time pre-merge boots were brought back as returning players. Twilight made it all the way to the Final 4, but didn't make it further. Metal Mario, Harry, Stephen, Ling Ling, and Sweet Tooth all returned for Survivor: Ultimates. They placed 14th, 5th, 4th, 20th, and 7th respectively. Dexter was the only player to return for Survivor: Destiny Isles. He ultimately placed 8th. Dexter returned for a third time as, once again, the sole representative of his season in Survivor: Battle Royale. He once again placed 16th after drawing the purple rock. Sweet Tooth once again returned to the game, being voted in by the fans to play Survivor: Last Chances. He placed 5th overall. Contestants INTRO Savaii: Ling Ling, Sweet Tooth, Soubi, Metal Mario, Archer, Dexter, Twilight, Stepney, Harry Upolu: Mikayla, Bruce, Paige, Frank, Stephen, John, Erin, Brandon, Chris :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: This wasn't a great season, mainly because of the dull OC cast compared to the Reals vs. OCs OC cast. What saves this season mostly is Sweet Tooth and his blindside, along with his 'Silent Betrayal' move. However, it was only done once, which ruined it's hype. The Winner: It was a poor season, but Metal Mario was considered to be a high tier winner. He was very strong, yet he never was seen as a physical threat, because he held back majority of the time, and his great move to take down Sweet Tooth is considered one of the best moves yet. Characters © TJBambi93 / Nintendo / Sony Computer Entertainment / Hasbro Inc. / Viz Media / HiT Entertainment / Comedy Central / FX / Showtime / NBC Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Seasons with Exile Island